Fluch der Karibik
Fluch der Karibik (Originaltitel: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) ist ein US-amerikanischer Piratenfilm der Walt Disney Pictures aus dem Jahre 2003, der von Jerry Bruckheimer produziert wurde. Regie führte Gore Verbinski. Er handelt von der Geschichte des Piraten Captain Jack Sparrow, der den Besitz des Piratenschiffes Black Pearl ''zurückerlangen will und auf Will Turner trifft, welcher die entführte Elizabeth Swann retten will. Handlung In der Vorgeschichte des Films ist der Pirat Jack Sparrow in der Karibik Kapitän des Piratenschiffs ''Black Pearl ''(engl. für „Schwarze Perle“). Als die Besatzung des Schiffs unter der Führung des Ersten Maats Barbossa meutert, wird Sparrow auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt. Später stiehlt die Besatzung aus einer Höhle auf der Insel Isla de Muerta (wohl nach span. Isla de la Muerte, dt. „Insel des Todes“) einen Aztekenschatz, der aus den Raubzügen des spanischen Konquistadors Hernán Cortés stammte. Auf diesem Schatz lastet ein Fluch, der die gesamte Besatzung zu Untoten macht, die im Mondschein die Gestalt von Skeletten annehmen. Der Fluch kann nur gebrochen werden, indem das gesamte Aztekengold an den Fundort zurückgebracht wird; zusätzlich müssen alle, die etwas von dem Gold an sich genommen haben, einen Blutpreis zahlen. Schließlich ist alles Gold bis auf ein einziges Medaillon zurückgebracht und der Blutpreis von allen Piraten der ''Black Pearl bezahlt, mit Ausnahme des Piraten William "Stiefelriemen-Bill" Turner, der eine der Goldmünzen aus Protest gegen die Meuterei seinem kleinen Sohn Will sandte und dafür im Meer versenkt wurde. Deshalb sucht die Besatzung, um den Blutpreis bezahlen zu können, nun stattdessen das Blut eines Nachfahren von Turner. sieht das Medallion]] Als die Handlung des Films einsetzt, findet ein englisches Schiff, die HMS Dauntless mitten auf dem Meer den im Wasser treibenden Will Turner. Um seinen Hals trägt er das gesuchte Piratenmedaillon, von dessen Bedeutung er ebenso wenig weiß wie vom Vorleben seines Vaters. Als der Junge an Bord geholt wird, entdeckt jedoch Elizabeth Swann, die etwa gleichaltrige Tochter des englischen Gouverneurs der Insel Port Royal, das Medaillon. Da darauf ein Totenkopf abgebildet ist, fürchtet sie, der Junge sei ein Pirat, und man könne ihn am Medaillon als solchen erkennen. Sie nimmt deshalb das Goldstück heimlich an sich. Acht Jahre später arbeitet Will Turner als Waffenschmied im karibischen Hafen Port Royal, in dem Elizabeth mit ihrem Vater lebt. Eines Tages kommt der Pirat Jack Sparrow unerkannt auf die Insel. Kaum ist er an Land gegangen, stürzt Elizabeth – durch ein enges Korsett belastet – ohnmächtig von einer Festungsmauer ins Meer. Sparrow kann Elizabeth retten, wird danach jedoch von Commodore James Norrington als Pirat erkannt und verhaftet. Bei ihrem Sturz trug Elizabeth allerdings das Medaillon bei sich, und als dies den Meeresgrund berührte, ging von ihm ein Signal aus, das den untoten Piraten der Black Pearl den Ort des Medaillons mitteilte. In der darauffolgenden Nacht überfällt die Besatzung der Black Pearl die Inselbewohner und entdeckt bei Elizabeth das goldene Medaillon. Elizabeth gibt sich den Piraten gegenüber als Elizabeth Turner aus, weshalb die Piraten in ihr eine Nachfahrin des Piraten „Stiefelriemen-Bill" Turner sehen und sie schließlich entführen. Will Turner bittet daraufhin Sparrow, ihm mit seinen Piratenkenntnissen bei der Suche nach Elizabeth zu helfen, da er sich in sie verliebt hat. Sparrow erkennt, dass der gesuchte Nachfahre des Piraten Turner vor ihm steht, und verspricht seine Hilfe, woraufhin Will Turner ihn aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Tatsächlich aber will Sparrow den jungen Turner dazu benutzen, die Black Pearl für sich wiederzugewinnen. Mit einem Täuschungsmanöver kapern die beiden die HMS Interceptor und beginnen die Verfolgung der untoten Piraten. Auf dem Weg erfährt Will Turner einen Großteil der Vorgeschichte. Nach einem Umweg über die Piratenstadt Tortuga, auf der Sparrow eine neue Besatzung für die Interceptor verpflichtet, gelangen sie bei der Verfolgung der Black Pearl auf die Isla de Muerta. Dort wollen die untoten Piraten den fehlenden Blutpreis mit Elizabeths Blut bezahlen. Das misslingt jedoch, da Elizabeth nicht die gesuchte Nachfahrin des Piraten Turner ist. In der Aufregung um den Fehlschlag gelingt es Will, mit Elizabeth und der Besatzung der Interceptor zu fliehen. Sparrow hingegen wird von den Piraten gefangengenommen. Mit ihm an Bord nimmt die Besatzung der Black Pearl die Verfolgung der Interceptor auf. Es kommt zu einer Seeschlacht, in deren Verlauf die Interceptor versenkt und ihre Besatzung sowie Will Turner und Elizabeth gefangengenommen werden. Um Elizabeth zu helfen, offenbart Will Turner den Piraten, dass er der gesuchte Nachfahre ist. Die Piraten nehmen ihn gefangen und setzen Elizabeth und Jack auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Dort macht Elizabeth die Dauntless, ein Schiff der englischen Marine unter Führung von Commodore Norrington, auf sie aufmerksam. Elizabeth und Sparrow überreden den Commodore, die Verfolgung der Black Pearl aufzunehmen. Sie teilen Norrington allerdings nicht mit, dass die Piraten Untote sind. An der Isla de Muerta eingetroffen, überzeugt Sparrow den Commodore, dass er die Schatzhöhle allein aufsuchen und die Piraten dazu überreden werde, herauszukommen, um sie so in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Bei den Piraten angekommen, verrät Sparrow ihnen jedoch den Hinterhalt und gewinnt Anführer Barbossa für den Plan, das Schiff der Royal Navy zu kapern und in eine von Captain Barbossa angeführte Flotte einzugliedern. Sparrow würde dann wieder selbst Kapitän der Black Pearl werden. Fast alle Piraten begeben sich daraufhin zum Schiff der Engländer und beginnen ein Gefecht mit den Marinesoldaten. Unterdessen befreit Sparrow in der Höhle Will Turner und beginnt ein Fechtduell mit dem zurückgebliebenen Barbossa. Will Turner kann schließlich den Fluch aufheben, und Sparrow erschießt den wieder sterblich gewordenen Barbossa. Barbossa stirbt, und die gegen die Engländer kämpfenden Piraten ergeben sich, da sie nun verwundbar sind. Zurück im Hafen von Port Royal soll Sparrow für seine Verbrechen gehängt werden, doch Will Turner und Elizabeth ermöglichen ihm in letzter Sekunde die Flucht auf die Black Pearl. Während Will Turner und Elizabeth einander ihre Liebe gestehen, segelt Sparrow als Captain der Black Pearl auf die offene See hinaus. Besetzung *Johnny Depp ... Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush ... Barbossa *Orlando Bloom ... Will Turner *Keira Knightley ... Elizabeth Swann *Jack Davenport ... Norrington *Jonathan Pryce ... Gouverneur Weatherby Swann *Lee Arenberg ... Pintel *Mackenzie Crook ... Ragetti *Damian O'Hare ... Lieutenant Gillette *Giles New ... Murtogg *Angus Barnett ... Mullroy *David Bailie ... Cotton *Michael Berry Jr. ... Twigg *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. ... Bo'sun *Kevin R. McNally ... Joshamee Gibbs *Treva Etienne ... Koehler *Zoe Saldana ... Anamaria *Guy Siner ... Hafenmeister *Ralph P. Martin ... Mr. Brown *Paula J. Newman ... Estrella *Paul Keith ... Butler *Dylan Smith ... Junger Will *Lucinda Dryzek ... Junge Elizabeth *Michael Sean Tighe ... Gefangener *Greg Ellis ... Groves *Dustin Seavey ... Sentry *Christian Martin ... Steuermann (Dauntless) *Trevor Goddard ... Grapple *Vince Lozano ... Jacoby *Ben Wilson ... Gefangener 2# *Antonio Valentino ... Gefangener 3# *Lauren Maher ... Scarlett *Brye Cooper ... Mallot *Mike Babcock ... Gefangener 4# *Owen Finnegan ... Stadtschreiber von Port Royal *Ian McIntyre ... Seemann (Dauntless) *Vanessa Branch ... Giselle *Ben Roberts ... *Sam Roberts ... Schreiendes Kind *Martin Klebba ... Marty Jacks Crew *Félix Castro ... Moises *Mike Haberecht ... Kursar *Rudolph McCollum ... Matelot *Gerard J. Reyes ... Tearlach *M. Scott Shields ... Duncan *Christopher Sullivan ... Ladbroc *Craig Thompson ... Crimp *Fred Toft ... Quartetto Barbossas Crew *D.P. FitzGerald ... Weatherby *Jerry Gauny ... Ketchum *Maxie J. Santillan Jr ... Maximo *Michael Earl Lane ... Monk *Tobias McKinney ... Dog Ear *David Patykewich ... Clubba *Tommy Schooler ... Scarus *Michael A. Thompson ... Simbakka *Michael W. Williams ... Hawksmoor *Jose Zelaya ... Katracho *Finneus Egan ... Scratch *Don LaDaga ... Nipperkin Entfallene Szenen Meet Will Turner Image:MeetWill7.jpg| Image:MeetWill10.jpg| Carriage Ride Image:CarriageRide2.jpg| Image:CarriageRide5.jpg| A Change in the Wind Image:ChangeintheWind7.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind16.jpg| Only One Shot Image:JustOneShot10.jpg| Image:JustOneShot13.jpg| Peep Show. Image:PeepShow2.jpg| Image:PeepShow4.jpg| All is Well Image:AllisWell3.jpg| Image:AllisWell5.jpg| Make it Last Image:MakeitLast1.jpg| Image:MakeitLast3.jpg| A Bit of a Stick Image:BitofStick1.jpg| Image:BitofStick14.jpg| It's Begun Image:ItsBegun6.jpg| Image:ItsBegun7.jpg| The French Image:TheFrench12.jpg| Image:TheFrench16.jpg| Not All That Big Image:NotThatBig5.jpg| Image:NotThatBig11.jpg| No Truth at All Image:NoTruth7.jpg| Image:NoTruth21.jpg| Accepting the Proposal Image:Proposal13.jpg| Image:Proposal23.jpg| Peas in a Pod Image:PeasinaPod2.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod15.jpg| Take a Walk Image:TakeaWalk8.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk9.jpg| Let Them Eat Cake Image:EatCake7.jpg| Image:EatCake8.jpg| The Immortal Captain Jack Image:ImmortalJack14.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack20.jpg| Good Luck Image:GoodLuck9.jpg| Image:GoodLuck10.jpg| Happy Endings Image:HappyEndings9.jpg| Image:HappyEndings10.jpg| Kategorie:Film